Only Him
by Gatsuaki.Ipeh
Summary: Jujur, hanya dialah yang selalu kulindungi. Hanya dialah yang membuatku kuat, karena aku tidak ingin kelihatan lemah di hadapannya. Hanya bersama dialah aku menghabiskan waktuku. Hanya dialah yang selalu mengisi kekosongan hidupku. Hanya dialah yang memanggilku 'Neji ' dengan nada yang tidak biasa.


[Oneshot]  
Title : Only Him  
By : Gatsuaki Yuuji  
Main Cast : Hyuuga Neji & Uchiha Sasuke  
Disclaimer : All Chara punya Papi Kishi. FYI, Papi Kishi itu Papiku.  
Genre : Shonen Ai  
BGM : Kuraki Mai - Be With You

* * *

Gomen untuk Sasuke yang OOC lagi ^^v  
OOCnya bukan konyol, tapi cengeng dan lemah.

* * *

Neji dan Sasuke berteman sejak SD. Mereka selalu bersama-sama. Ke sekolah bersama, jalan-jalan bersama, mengerjakan PR bersama, semuanya dilakakukan bersama. Ini karena Sasuke selalu menempelkan diri dengan Neji, dan Nejipun tidak tega membiarkan Sasuke sendirian. Karena Sasuke adalah type anak yang lemot dan tidak bisa mandiri.

* * *

02.10 pm.  
Konoha High School.

Ruang kesenian.  
Sepulang sekolah.

"Sasu... suka Neji~~", kata Sasuke manja sambil memeluk punggungku.

Aku terkejut mendengar pengakuannya itu.  
"Kau gila!", marahku.

Aku langsung melepaskan diri dari pelukannya.  
"Mengapa?", tanyanya dengan wajah bingungnya itu.

Aku hanya bisa membalikkan badanku darinya.  
Aku benar-benar shock! Mengapa dia bisa berkata seperti itu padaku?

"Apakah Neji tahu perasaan, Sasu?", tanyanya lagi.  
"Tidak tahu!", teriakku.  
"Sasu... Sasu benar-benar suka Neji~~", lirihnya.

Aku langsung menutup kedua telingaku.  
Aku tidak mau dengar! Ini benar-benar bodoh!  
Sasuke lagi-lagi memelukku dari belakang.

"Suka~~", katanya pelan.  
"Sudah cukup! Aku tidak mau dengar hal bodoh seperti ini lagi!", ketusku.

Aku melepaskan pelukannya dan langsung pergi meninggalkannya.

* * *

02.40 pm.  
Rumah Neji.

Ketika sampai rumah, aku langsung lari ke kamar dan mengunci pintu.  
Aku langsung merebahkan diri di atas ranjang.

"Sasu... suka Neji~~"

Kata-kata itu terus terngiang-ngiang di pikiranku. Ini benar-benar gila! Sasuke yang selama ini aku kenal, bisa berkata seperti itu padaku. Sasuke benar-benar lemooot!

* * *

07.05 am.  
Waktunya berangkat sekolah.

Aku masih teringat dengan kata-kata Sasuke.  
Untuk saat ini, Aku tidak perlu pergi ke sekolah bersama dia dulu.

Saat keluar dari rumah.  
Sasuke sudah menungguku di depan rumah.

"Ohayou, Neji~~", sapanya sambil tersenyum padaku.

Karena aku sedang tidak ingin bertemu dia maka aku segera berlari meninggalkannya.

* * *

Tiba di kelas, aku langsung pindah tempat duduk ke tempat yang jauh dari pandangannya.

"Neji, mengapa pindah? Sudah bosan ya sama si lemot itu?", tanya Lee, teman sebangkuku yang baru.  
"Ya!", jawabku tanpa berpikir panjang.  
"Dia telah banyak merepotkanmu?", tanya Lee lagi.  
"Ya! Dia selalu merepotkanku", jawabku.  
"Neji~~", terdengar seseorang memanggil namaku, dan aku tahu itu siapa.  
"Kau dengar, ya?", tanyaku pada Sasuke.  
". . .", Sasuke hanya diam dan menunduk.  
"Aku tidak mau berteman denganmu lagi", kataku sambil membuang muka, seolah-olah aku enggan untuk menatapnya.

Tanpa berbicara lagi, Sasuke segera berlari meninggalkan kelas.

"Huf~ Kepalaku pusing", lirihku sambil memijat keningku.

Sasuke, kau harus bertanggung jawab!

* * *

Selama pelajaran berlangsung, aku sama sekali tidak bisa berkonsentrasi. Kepalaku terasa mau pecah! Mengapa aku terus memikirkan Sasuke?

"Aku tidak sanggup lagi!", teriakku sambil memukul meja.  
"Apanya yang tidak sanggup lagi!", marah Anko-sensei.

Seisi kelas mulai menertawakanku.

Gawat! Ini kan masih jam pelajaran!

"A, ano... Maaf~", kataku menunduk malu.  
"Kalau anda merasa tidak sanggup belajar, silahkan keluar!", marah Anko-sensei.

Nah! Inilah yang aku tunggu. Akupun berpamitan sebelum keluar meninggalkan kelas.

Aaaah...Legahnya.  
Setidaknya pikiranku tidak sumpek.

"Neji~~", panggil Sasuke dari belakangku.  
"Mengapa kau mengikutiku?", ketusku.  
"Sasu cemas, Neji sakit, ya?", tanya Sasuke.

"Neji~~", panggil Sasuke lagi.  
"Jangan panggil aku dengan nada seperti itu!", marahku.

Sasuke menatapku dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Ya, ini pertama kalinya aku membentaknya. Apa aku terlalu kasar padanya?  
"Aku tidak perduli!", ketusku sambil berlari meninggalkannya.

* * *

10.15 am.  
Jam istirahat.

Aku celingukan melihat ke dalam kelasku. Sepertinya dia tidak ada di kelas.  
"Si lemot itu sudah pulang", kata Lee dari belakang.  
"Pulang?", tanyaku.  
"Jangan tanya alasannya padaku",

Apa aku benar-benar membuatnya takut? Apa dia terlalu menganggapknya serius dengan ucapanku tadi ? Bisa-bisa nanti dia sakit.  
Harus bagaimana ya? Arrrggg...

* * *

10.20 am.  
Masih jam istirahat.

Di belakang sekolah.  
Aku mengulurkan selang yang sudah terhubung ke kran.

"Paman Neji!", sapa Hinata si Cebol, sepupuku.  
"Jangan panggil aku dengan embel-embel 'Paman'!", marahku.  
"Pinjam buku Sejarah donk, aku tidak bawa", katanya sambil tercengir.  
"Kalau mau pinjam buku, jangan padaku!", ketusku.  
"Padahal, aku berharap Paman Neji membawanya", Hinata kecewa.  
"Cebol!", panggilku.  
"Ya?",  
"Bantu carikan bangku untukku", kataku.  
"Untuk?", tanyanya.  
"Carikan dulu, nanti kuberi tahu",

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Hinata langsung mencari dan membawakan bangku untukku.

"Bagus! Sekarang, berdirilah di atas bangku. Lalu pegang selang ini", kataku.

Hinata dengan patuhnya menuruti perkataanku. Aku memutar kran air, dan airpun mulai mengalir dari selang.

"Jadilah patung air mancur", kataku.  
"Seperti ini?", tanya Hinata sambil menggangkat selang setinggi mungkin.  
"Yap! Aku akan mendinginkan pikiranku dulu!", Aku berdiri tepat di bawah air yang mengalir itu.  
"Aku tidak mau! Panas-panas seperti ini malah bermain air! Nanti Paman Neji bisa sakit!", marah Hinata berhenti menganggkat selang.  
"Aku bukan orang yang gampangan!", bentakku.

Mendengar bentakanku, Hinata akhirnya mengalah juga.  
Mengapa hari ini aku galak sekali, ya?

* * *

* Flash Back *  
Aku berkenalan dengan Sasuke ketika aku kelas 4 SD. Dia murid baru di sekolahku, awalnya kami tidak begitu akrab. Rupanya kami bertetangga. Saat itu Mama menyuruhku untuk pergi dan pulang sekolah bersama dengan Sasuke. Bahkan saat di luar jam sekolah pun.

"Neji, mainlah bersama Sasuke", kata Mama.  
"Ya, Ma", sanggupku karena aku tipe penurut pada saat itu.

Aku mengajak Sasuke pergi ke taman untuk bermain sepak bola. Saat sedang bermain, Sasuke terjatuh karena mengejar bola.  
Aneh! Tidak ada batu, tidak ada apa-apa, mengapa bisa sampai terjatuh? Saat itulah dugaan sementaraku kalau dia itu si lemah yang tidak pandai berlari.

Karena terjatuh, kaki dan sikunya berdarah.  
"Berdarah", lirihnya kesakitan.  
"OK, tidak apa-apa", Aku langsung mengelap darah di kaki dan sikunya itu dengan bajuku.

Aku mengoleskan lukanya itu dengan air liurku.  
"Ini agak terkesan jijik sich, tapi ini ampuh kok", kataku.

Dia hanya tersenyum menahan pedih.  
"OK, sudah tidak apa-apa kan? Kita pulang saja, ya?", bujukku.

"Masih sakit?", tanyaku.  
"O, tidak kok!", katanya, aku tahu dia berbohong.

Dia berusaha untuk berdiri, dia agak susah untuk berjalan.  
"Naiklah ke punggungku", kataku sambil jongkok.  
"E?", dia malah bengong.  
"Aku akan mengendongmu sampai ke rumah", kataku.  
"Tidak perlu, Sasu bisa jalan sendiri kok", katanya sok kuat.  
"Naik atau aku tidak mau main lagi bersamamu!", kataku marah.  
"Ja, jangan! Sasu akan naik, tapi Neji tetap mau bermain besama Sasu kan?", tanyanya.  
"Tentu saja", jawabku.

Akhirnya Sasuke mau juga aku gendong.

Saat di jalan.  
"Maaf, Sasu sudah menyusahkan Neji~~", katanya dengan suara bergetar.  
Sepertinya aku merasakan kalo dia sedang menangis di pundakku.  
"Sasu memang lemot", lirihnya.  
"...", aku hanya diam.  
"Teman-teman tidak mau mengajak Sasu bermain karena Sasu itu lemot. Saat bermain, Sasu selalu saja terjatuh dan berdarah. Mereka bilang, Sasu menyusahkan kalau diajak bermain", ceritanya.

Sudah kuduga kalau dia bener-bener lemot dan... cengeng.  
"Kalau kau terus mengeluh seperti itu, aku tidak akan bermain bersama kau lagi!", marahku.  
"Jangan!", katanya.  
"Makanya, selama aku tidak menganggapmu menyusahkan, kau tidak perlu berpikir dirimu itu menyusahkan. Lagi pula, kalau kau lemot seperti itu, aku tetap akan menjagamu kok", kataku supaya dia tidak pesimis dan berhenti menyalahkan dirinya.  
"Neji akan selalu menjaga Sasu?", tanyanya.  
"Yap! Selalu ada bersamamu!", kataku pasti.  
"Sasu suka sama Neji~~", katanya sambil memelukku erat-erat.  
"Aku juga"  
Saat itulah hubungan kami menjadi sangat akrab. Kami selalu bersama dalam segala hal.

* End Flash Back *

* * *

Padahal, aku sudah berjanji akan selalu bersamanya. Tapi, mengapa aku malah kasar padanya? Aku ini kenapa? Bukankah sejak pertama kali bertemu dengannya, aku sudah suka padanya? Bahkan kemanapun aku selalu mengajaknya, karena aku merasa nyaman jika bersamannya. Yang bodoh itu, aku...

Pikiranku terus mengingatkan kejadian yang aku lalui bersama dengannya. Aku selalu ingin membuatnya tersenyum. Tapi, mengapa hari ini aku malah membuatnya sedih?

Selama ini aku terus berusaha melakukan yang terbaik baginya, agar dia tetap merasa nyaman berada di sisiku. Aku tidak ingin membuatnya sedih ataupun menyakitinya, karena aku suka melihatnya tersenyum dan mendengarnya memanggil namaku dengan nada manjanya itu.  
Jujur, hanya dialah yang selalu kulindungi. Hanya dialah yang membuatku kuat, karena aku tidak ingin kelihatan lemah di hadapannya. Hanya bersama dialah aku menghabiskan waktuku. Hanya dialah yang selalu mengisi kekosongan hidupku. Hanya dialah yang memanggilku 'Neji~~' dengan nada yang tidak biasa.

* * *

03.22 pm.

Aku pulang dengan baju yang tadinya basah menjadi kering dengan sendirinya. Sesampainya di depan rumah, aku melihat Sasuke sedang berdiri di depan rumahku. Sasuke terkejut menyadari keberadaanku. Dia langsung berlari dan masuk ke dalam rumahnya.  
Aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Aku bingung, apa yang harus aku katakan padanya? Dia pasti membenciku.

* * *

Keesokan paginya, aku tidak ke sekolah.  
Aku sedang terbaring lemas di ranjang karena demam. Aku heran, mengapa aku bisa demam?

_Tok..tok.._  
Pintu kamarku diketuk.

"Masuk", kataku.

Aku terkejut melihat Sasuke ada di kamarku.  
"Sa, Sasu bawakan bubur untuk... Hyuuga-san", katanya sambil menunduk.  
"Mengapa kau memanggilku 'Hyuuga-san'?", tanyaku sedih.  
"Habisnya, Ne, Hyuuga-san tidak suka kalau Sasu panggil...", jelasnya.  
"Bodoh!", selaku sambil tersenyum.  
"Iya, Sasu memang bodoh", akunya sambil tersenyum balik padaku.

Setelah meletakkan semangkuk bubur di atas meja belajar, Sasuke berniat keluar dari kamarku, tapi aku berhasil mencegahnya.  
"Jujur, aku tidak bisa membohongi diriku, kalau aku suka caramu memanggilku yang seperti dulu", jelasku sambil memaksakan diri untuk berdiri dari ranjang.  
"Neji~~", panggil Sasuke.  
"Aku suka Sasuke!", kataku sambil memeluknya.

Akhirnya aku katakan juga perasaanku padanya. Aku tidak bisa membohongi perasaanku ini. Aku benar-benar suka padanya.  
Hanya dia seorang, yang paling kusukai.

* * *

Only Him - End

* * *

Review please ^^v


End file.
